Tango
by xxmelrose
Summary: Zuko and Katara dance a tango, from the idea of the tango scene from Mr.&Mrs.Smith, with a few things of my own! First story so go easy...rated for saftey. I suck at summaries.


A/N: This is taken from the tango scene of Mr.&Mrs. Smith! This is my first story so go easy on me. Read and Review!

By the way, I don't own Avatar.tear

Aang and the gang were at a Fire Nation dance, taking place in a grand ballroom, painted with red grand marble. They were there in hope of finding Aang a firebending master. So far, they stood on the side, watching everyone dance Fire Nation tangos and waltzes. They dressed nicely, as well as everyone else. The dance consisted of Fire Nation nobles, and the upper class. Aang was in a traditional "upper child" formal wear, as well as Sokka. Toph wore a green dress, and had her hair up in her trademark way. Katara, however, wore a black dress that framed her body perfectly. It had a slit up the side, making it easier to walk and dance. It was a spaghetti strap, so it flaunted her arms perfectly, and she had her hair in chopsticks.

"I still don't see why we came." Sokka said, taking a glass of champagne.

"I told you, we came to find Aang a teacher." answered Katara.

"Well, it's not exactly a good idea since this place is full of Fire Nation guards. If they find out the Avatar is with us ……." said Sokka, worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have my water flask with me." said Katara with a grin.

"Where is it?" Aang asked.

"Attached to my thigh under my dress."

It was quiet for a brief moment.

"Hey Toph, wanna dance?" Aang asked, turning red.

"Whatever twinkle toes." Toph said, who grabbed his outstretched hand. The two walked to where everyone was dancing a waltz.

"I'm bored." said Katara.

"Yeah, no one will ever dance with you." Sokka snickered.

Katara shot him a look. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?"

Katara turned around and met face to face with Zuko.

She glared at Sokka, and then took Zuko's outstretched hand.

"Of course."

Zuko led Katara to the dance floor, and got in their positions. The orchestra started playing a sensual, yet violent tango tune. Zuko grabbed Katara and pulled her close, so they were touching. Katara arched back, following the beat. Zuko snapped her up, and flung her outwards, still holding her hand, and twisted her back in. He grabbed her waist, and traced her up and down. Zuko flipped her around, Katara's back now against his chest. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"Why don't you give me the Avatar, and we can go on with our lives." He said. Katara shuddered under his hot breath.

"You think I'm that easy?" Katara turned and faced him. "Think again."

They went through a matter of twists and twirls, all going along with the sensual feeling of the dance. Katara arched back, and she felt Zuko's hands go up her dress. She felt him undo the water pouch on her thigh. He brought his hand back out.

"No games, wench." Zuko said, throwing the water pouch off to the side. Katara kneeled down. She undid a pocket knife that was on his ankle.

"No games." Katara said with a smirk. She threw it off to the side. Zuko chuckled.

"Let's turn this dance up a notch." He said.

The dance now became a fight for dominance and pleasure. Everyone stepped off the dance floor to watch Prince Zuko and Katara tango. They did a complicated amount of steps. Katara circled around Zuko, her hands swiping over his neck, back and chest. When she got in front of him, he snapped her to him, once again chest to chest. The music got more violent, and everyone stared at them. Even Aang, Toph, and Sokka were wide-eyed.

The two joined hands, and walked back together, Zuko of course taking the lead, pivoted then turned around, Katara now taking the lead. They spun, Katara arched back again, and Zuko traced his hands down the middle of her chest, then brought her back up. She flipped outwards, taking the chopsticks out of her hair and throwing it towards the wall. Katara backed a couple feet away from Zuko. She threw her hands in the air, one above her head and one in front of her waist, moving her hips back and forth. Zuko lunged forward towards Katara, and then he brought himself up.

The song slowed down. They backed away eyeing, and then started circling each other, following the slower beat. Then, the song took a violent note. They stopped in their tracks. They walked back towards each other, and joined hands again, faces inched apart. Zuko smirked at Katara, and she smirked back.

The song played its violent, sensual tune again. Katara arched back, and Zuko once again traced hands up her sides, to her chest, then back down again. Katara turned hard, and pressed her back against his chest. She slid her right leg to the side, and Zuko did the same, making them go lower.

She was flipped around, facing Zuko. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He spun her out, holding her wrist, and twisted her back in. Zuko pushed Katara around, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His head rested in the crook of her neck. The song finally ended. They crowd erupted in a great cheer. They both were panting, stomachs going in and out.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph stood there, mouths open. They couldn't believe what they saw. That was the most beautiful, sensual, and exiting tango they have ever seen.

"I'm impressed, _peasant_." said Zuko, in between breaths.

"Same goes for you, _ignorant brat_." Katara said, turning around. She looked into his eyes again, and saw that their faces were getting closer and closer. Zuko closed the gap between them. To his surprise, she kissed him back. Katara pulled away.

"Thank you. When will you be going after us again?" Katara asked, blushing.

"Soon. I'm planning to get him this time." said Zuko.

"Well I'll make sure we'll run extra hard." Katara said, smileing.

"KATARA!" Aang, Sokka, and Toph yelled.

"Gotta run." She said, and started walking away.

He stared at her walking away, getting yelled at for kissing the banished Fire Prince. And for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

**Well, that was it...review please!**


End file.
